Conventionally, an outdoor unit in which a reactor for executing inverter control of a compressor is installed in a machine room in which the compressor is installed is known (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In the prior-art outdoor unit, a screw hole or the like for mounting the reactor is formed in a partition plate (separator) partitioning a space into the machine room and an air-sending device room, and the reactor is directly mounted on the partition plate.